


Blow you(r mind) (gif)

by Lunnaya_Murka



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animated GIFs, Art, Blow Jobs, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M, NSFW Art, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/pseuds/Lunnaya_Murka
Summary: Горячая ночь молодых и горячих Салазара и Джека. (Небольшая гифка-история в честь дня рождения Хавьера Бардема).The night is young. And so are Salazar and Jack. (A little gif story to celebrate Javier Bardem's birthday).
Relationships: Armando Salazar/Jack Sparrow
Kudos: 51





	Blow you(r mind) (gif)




End file.
